THE BEST DAMN THING
by Animediva943
Summary: YAOI tired of akito's annoying affection, ikki sets him up on a bilnd date, but when akito falls for his date ikki discovers his true feelings.I/A, A/OC ONESHOT. SEQUEL IN CONSIDERATION.


Hey it's me again with another story and this one will be my best story yet. That's right it's the best damn thing I can come up with after getting over my writers block…enjoy this one-shot! _To my good friend dragon proverb that has been there when I posted my first air gear story. _This is going to be a long one-shot so please be patient

Things to remember:

1) I don't own air gear. Or the input song for this story. 2) This is my first yaoi story. 3) If you do not like seeing boys all lovey-dovey don't read this. Two boys go on a date In this story. 4) Implied I/A, akito x OC

5) Regular font-akito

Bold-agito

Italics are thoughts

A/n: writer's block is a bitch! Hopefully this story will prove that its gone for now. enjoy!

* * *

The best damn thing

Most mornings in Ikki's house started with a "good morning kiss" from his roommate Akito. Every time he did it Ikki was disgusted- he always thought it was just a phase, that maybe Akito would move on and get a crush on some other guy. In fact, one day he went so far as to try to set the bluenette up on a blind date. If it went well, Ikki would be free of all the annoying affection, free from people accusing him of being gay and free to hit on simca.

That same afternoon, in the park Ikki and Akito were meeting someone. Someone who Ikki hoped would give him the space he needed.

"_Where is he?!" _Ikki thought. "_I told him to meet us here twenty minutes ago damn it!"_ it was getting close to about six O'clock and this mystery boy didn't shown up yet. Twenty more minutes had passed and he was still a no show. Just as the crow was getting ready to throw in the towel the guy he was waiting for just shows up. Sure, he seems all calm and peaceful but Ikki was about five seconds away from dropping twenty F bombs on this guy.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WE WERE WAITING IN THIS GOT DAMN PARK ALL FRIKIN' DAY DAMN IT!" He grabbed the boy by his shirt and his facial expression went cold. "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FOR BEING LIKE THIRTY YEARS LATE!" This guy was one in a million- he could let Ikki scream to the top of his lungs but stay calm through every second. "Sorry," he replied. "Traffic was murder."

"I'm not kidding around, Daisuke!" it was nothing new really. Daisuke was almost always late for damn near everything. Form school to doctor appointment to even dates this guy was never on time. He was tall, very tall, like Yao Ming tall and he was only thirteen years old. He had snow white hair, bright green eyes and wore all black. Daisuke was one of those quiet Goths. However unlike most Goths, he was on the basketball team and he didn't cut himself though he seems like the type who would.

"Ikki-kun, who is this?" akito asked. Was real confused about what was going on. Even his other half didn't understand why this goth kid was here all of a sudden but he was good at jumping to conclusions.

**

* * *

**

"Heh, looks that that fucking crow Is cheating on you"

"you're wrong, agito-chan, ikki-kun wouldn't do that."

**akito**** you are so fuckin' naïve! When will you learn, the crow doesn't want you!"**

**"**you're wrong! Ikki loves me!"

It was unbelievable. Could akito really be losing HIS crow to some freak? Little did he know he was in for a much bigger surprise.

"Akito, this is Daisuke," Ikki confirmed. "he's gonna be your blind date tonight."

"BLIND DATE?!" the bluenette and his other half thought in unison. "**_This was what ikki was planning the whole time?"_**

Confused, akito switched the eye patch to a furious Agito.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU?**** YOU SHIT FACDED DUMBASS CROW! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SET US UP ON SOME STUPID DATE WITH THAT DIPSHITTED GOTH WITH NO FUCKING SENSE OF TIME!!"**

**"**Dumbass that's the point of a blind date and I set up for Akito, not YOU!"

**"YOURE THE DUMBASS, DID YOU FORGET THAT IM PART OF HIM YOU STUPID CROW?!"**

"Whatever, are you going with him or not?"

While the shark took a moment to think about it he switched the eye patch back and Akito was no happier about the blind date than he was. There was no turning back now, akito had nothing else to do but go through with the date, maybe it would be fun.

"Okay, if that's what you want me to do Ikki-kun." He agreed. Even though he wasn't so happy about going out with someone else, he trusted his friend completely. There was no reason not to. Agito, however was still skeptical about it- the idea of going out with someone they didn't know made him suspicious.

**_

* * *

_****__**

Later that night…

While Daisuke and Akito were off to make some music, Ikki and the rest of the gang watched their date via television screen. The two were at a nearby karaoke juice bar, where Daisuke hoped to spark some romance between him and his date. It started out with them ordering dinner having some small talk about "nothing" which turned in to them having full blown conversations, laughing and having a good time. It didn't take long for Akito to warm up to the goth boy; nor did it take long for a certain crow haired boy to get somewhat jealous.

"What's wrong ikki?" Kazu asked him noticing that his friend was distant.

"What? Oh, nothing." The black haired boy answered. There was no way that Kazu believed what he just heard.

"_that's__ just like you ,Ikki. Whenever you get jealous you always act like this. Just try to cover it up- I know deep down you really like Akito."_

Meanwhile, it was time for karaoke amateur night to start. That was when aspiring performers came up and either sang or do stand up to show off their talents. That is when things got interesting.

"come on, you should go up there Dai-chan."

"N-No way, I'm tone deaf."

"pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssse?"

"I cant sing!"

"Just For me?" Akito turned chibi and made his famous "puppy dog face" no one could ever resist that face. The goth face got so flushed and the bluenette was so cute he couldn't say no if he wanted to.

"Okay. But only for you."

"YAY"

As he promised Daisuke went on the stage to sing for his date.

* * *

I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Akito couldn't believe what was going on. Was this a dream? in just a few hours a total stranger whom he was almost afraid of has turned into the guy of his dreams. Could he have really forgotten about ikki? At this point ikki was fuming with jealousy. Try as he might he just couldn't hide it. His jealousy was an erupting volcano that wanted to burn the guy that HE set Akito up with.

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

Sure the goth couldn't sing to save his life and maybe he was getting booed off the stage before he could even finish but that didn't matter as long as his new lover was happy.

The two left the juice bar after Daisuke's less than impressive performance.

* * *

As Daisuke walked home with his new lover they got closer then than ever. Akito really liked him now and they have a second date planned soon.

"I had a great time with you, Akito-kun."

"me, too." The two were locked in one another's eyes when he said those words. That blind date turned out to be a dream date for both of them.

"well… good night Akito-kun."

"good night Dai-chan."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. The bluenette acted like he was going to go inside, then looked over again and saw daisuke walking away. He ran toward his gothic lover and pulled him in to a long embrace. It wasn't long before the two were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. At that point Ikki just couldn't take it anymore and went to his room. No dinner or anything. He just laid In his bed wondering why he felt so depressed. The door opened and there was akito, cheerier than usual.

"Ikki, thanks for introducing me to dai-chan. He's really nice and he's funny and really fun to be with… Ikki, are you okay."

"Yea don't worry about me. I'll be just…fine." The poor crow, he didn't know how much he wanted akito until he found someone else. How ironic, he set the friendly shark up on a blind date hoping to be free but now he is free and devastated.

* * *

A/n: phew! That sure was a long one shot. I think I might do a sequel soon. But if I'm gonna make a sequel I need at least six reviews by mid September. Till then, SEE YA!


End file.
